villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet March
"Soviet March" is the main theme from the video game Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, written in style of Russian epic/military music and performed by a choir. The expansion Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 – Uprising features an alternative version performed by a soprano singer. The song also appears in Battlefield 4 as an easter egg. Lyrics Russian (Original)= Nash Sovetskiy Soyuz pokoryayet Ves' mir kak ogromnyy medved' na vostoke Nad zemloy vezde budut pet': Stolitsa, vodka, Sovetskiy medved' nash! Vse narody ne stoyat togo, Chtoby my prevratili vas v pepel Blagodarnyy nizkiy poklon, Ot samoy mogushchestvennoy v mire! |-|English (Original)= Our Soviet Union subjugates The whole world like a gigantic bear on the East. Everywhere above the earth they will sing: The capital, vodka, our Soviet bear! To all those around us, it’s not worth your while If we were to turn you to ashes. We thank you profoundly, and bow to you deeply From the mightiest in all the world! |-|Russian (Uprising)= Nash Sovetskiy Soyuz pokoryayet Ves' mir kak ogromnyy medved' na vostoke Nad zemloy vezde budut pet': Stolitsa, vodka, Sovetskiy medved' nash! Nashe bratstvo - khoroshaya zhizn', Nasha shchedrost' ni s chem ne sravnitsya Vse narody ne stoyat togo, Chtoby my prevratili vas v pepel Blagodarnyy nizkiy poklon, Ot samoy mogushchestvennoy v mire! |-|English (Uprising)= Our Soviet Union subjugates The whole world like a gigantic bear on the East. Everwhere above the earth they will sing: The capital, vodka, our Soviet bear! Our brotherhood’s a good life, Our generosity is without compare. To all those around us, it’s not worth your while If we were to turn you to ashes. We thank you profoundly, and bow to you deeply From the mightiest in all the world! |-|Russian (Battlefield 4)= Nash Sovetskiy Soyuz pokoryayet Ves' mir kak ogromnyy medved' na vostoke Nad zemloy vezde budut pet': Stolitsa, vodka, Sovetskiy medved' nash! Nashe bratstvo - khoroshaya zhizn', Nasha shchedrost' ni s chem ne sravnitsya Vse narody ne stoyat togo, Chtoby my prevratili vas v pepel Blagodarnyy nizkiy poklon, Ot samoy mogushchestvennoy v mire! Nash Sovetskiy Soyuz pokoryayet ves' mir Kak ogromnyy medved' na vostoke Ovtsy brodyad bez vsyakih zabot A Sovetskiy medved na okhote! |-|English (Battlefield 4)= Our Soviet Union subjugates The whole world like a gigantic bear on the East. Everwhere above the earth they will sing: The capital, vodka, our Soviet bear! Our brotherhood’s a good life, Our generosity is without compare. To all those around us, it’s not worth your while If we were to turn you to ashes. We thank you profoundly, and bow to you deeply From the mightiest in all the world! Our Soviet Union subjugates The whole world like a gigantic bear on the East. Sheeps are wandering without any worries And the Soviet bear is on the hunt! Videos Official C&C Red Alert 3 Theme - Soviet March|''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3'' Red Alert 3 Uprising - Soviet March 2 (soprano version)|''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 - Uprising'' Battlefield 4 CTE Soviet March Easter Eggs|Battlefield 4 Covers Red Alert 3 - Soviet March - TRUE EPIC RUSSIAN COVER|Alina Gingertail Soviet March (Red Alert 3 OST) - Metal Cover|Vladimir Zelentsov Red Alert 3 - SOVIET MARCH METAL COVER by RichaadEB|RichaadEB C&C Red Alert 3 Theme - Soviet March (Anastasia Soina violin)|Anastasia Soina Red Alert 3 - Soviet March metal cover|Lervish See also * Hell March Category:Video Game Songs Category:Group Numbers